ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ape Princess
Ape Princess is the 15th episode of the [[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|alternate story of Teen Titans Season 2]]. Characters Featured Characters * Teen Titans ** Nightwing ** Starfire ** Cyborg ** Raven ** Beast Boy ** Terra Supporting Characters * Justice League ** Batman ** Flash ** Geo-Force ** Supergirl * Lois Lane Villains * Gorilla Grodd * H.I.V.E. Headmistress (hologram only) ** H.I.V.E. *** Jinx *** Gizmo *** See-More *** Mammoth * Slade Other Characters * Alfred Pennyworth * Superman (mentioned only) * Star Sapphire Corps ** Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris (picture only) ** Ruby the Red Fox Summary The Titans work to help Starfire when she suffers from a Tamaranian allergy which has greatly changed her appearance. The only problem is: the cure is located in Gorilla City, the kingdom of the dreaded tyrant Gorilla Grodd, who has brainwashed the students of H.I.V.E. Academy and is planning to use them and a new weapon unwillingly built by Gizmo to help end humanity. The Titans work alongside Batman, Supergirl, Geo-Force and the Flash to stop the Ape King and get the cure for Starfire. Plot Raven is meditating in her room while Terra is enjoying herself with Ruby, a Red Fox and member of the Star Sapphire Corps. At the same time, Geo-Force and Supergirl are enjoying a romantic flight in the skies of Jump City. The young heroes' morning seems well until Terra and Supergirl hear Starfire scream in great panic. As they head to her room to see what was going on, they find out in shock that Starfire has been given with an Ape-like appearance (much like the one she had before ''Lost Star''). Starfire is taken minutes latter to the Batcave for check-up while Lois comforts her. Batman and Geo-Force confirm that the cause of Starfire's visual mutation is an old Tamaranian allergy which is partially disfiguring her body. Geo-Force also finds out that there is a cure: an ancient flower of Krypton which has grown on Earth long before both Superman and Supergirl's arrivals on Earth. With only one problem: the flower is in the forest of Gorilla City, the home kingdom of one of Earth's most fearsome and dreaded tyrants, Gorilla Grodd. Just then, the heroes are approached by the Flash, who offers to help them deal with Grodd and get the flower. It is not too long before the heroes are alerted of Grodd's plan to put an end on humanity's existence by using a new weapon his slaves are about to build for him. The Titans are stunned when they find out Grodd has managed to capture and brainwash the students of H.I.V.E. Academy (Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth and See-More) The Titans and the League arrive and infiltrate Gorilla City and split in two teams: Cyborg, Terra, Beast Boy, Geo-Force and Flash work to stop Grodd's weapon and Nightwing, Batman, Raven and Supergirl go with Starfire to get the flower. Cyborg manages to scan the weapon and discovers that it can turn not only humans, but other organic beings, into apes. Grodd suddenly learns of the heroes' presence and sends his ape spawns and the brainwashed villains to attack them. Beast Boy properly challenges Grodd himself and fights him in his own gorilla form in a fair fight. Just as he defeats the ape king, however, Beast Boy is caught off-guard by Grodd's mind controlling abilities and forced to turn on his teammates. Just as Beast Boy is ordered to attack the heroes, he is stopped and calmed down by Terra, who reminds him of when he himself calmed her down when she lost control of her powers''Teen Titans'' episode Terra.. Grodd attempts to attack them, but is foiled and held back by Flash and Geo-Force. Batman and Nightwing successfully reach the flower and, using a crystal bottle of water crafted by Supergirl, they complete the cure for Starfire, who is successfully cured of her mutation. With an metal helmet to prevent being mind-controlled by Grodd, Beast Boy taunts him to get his attention and lures him away from the team to a devastated building. Cyborg manages to overload Grodd's weapon and Supergirl and Starfire drag it out of Earth before it explodes. Beast Boy repeatedly tricks Grodd into wrecking the building's walls enough to cause it to collapse over him while Beast Boy escapes. The H.I.V.E. Students are freed from the Ape King's brainwashing and take their leave without realizing or even regarding what happened. As he resurfaces from the wreckage, Grodd watches as the heroes leave his city and angrily vows revenge on them before he is approached by Slade, who has plans to share with him. The Titans enjoy their victory in their Tower as Geo-Force and Supergirl continue their romantic flight. Beast Boy thanks Terra for snapping him out of Grodd's control and she replies that she owed him that for being with her in that day when Slade wanted her to lose control and kisses him in his lips, much to his warm delight. As Starfire wins more of Lois' sympathy, Nightwing confesses he felt impressed with how the Kryptonian flower had such healthy effects on Starfire, to which he wonders if Krypton has ever had any connection with Tamaran before it was destroyed. Unsure of the answer, Batman simply answers: "Maybe.". Cast * Scott Menville as Nightwing * Hynden Walch as Starfire * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Tara Strong as Raven, Supergirl * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Ashley Johnson as Terra * Kevin Conroy as Batman * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force * Wally Wingert as The Flash * Martin Jarvis as Alfred Pennyworth * Fred Tatasciore as Gorilla Grodd * Nika Futterman as H.I.V.E. Headmistress * Lauren Tom as Jinx * Candi Milo as Gizmo * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mammoth, See-More * Ron Perlman as Slade Trivia * At one point while chasing Beast Boy in the devastated building, Grodd yells: "Slacker! Child! Clown!", similarly to Flash's Brainiac Doppelganger with his template in the Justice League Unlimited episode "Divided We Fall". Those taunts also mirror Professor Zoom's insults in the comics. References Category:Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2) Category:Episodes Category:The Flash